Appule
I don't know, but it looks to me like the high and mighty Prince Vegeta really isn't so mighty after all, now is he? „~ Appule about Vegeta. Appule is one of Frieza's henchmen. He is purple with yellow spots and a long skull. Contents show The AnimeAppule takes orders from Zarbon as well as Frieza. He was one of the henchmen that, along with Zarbon, searched Namek for villages after all their scouters had been destroyed. At some point, he returned to Frieza's spaceship where Frieza ordered him to summon the Ginyu Force. He watched over the injured Vegeta as Zarbon put him in the rejuvenation tank. However, as he was insulting Vegeta, Vegeta finished his recovery, and broke out of the rejuvenation tank, killing Appule.Appule was later seen in Hell during the Kid Buu Saga, alongside Frieza, King Cold, Cell, the Ginyu Force, Dr. Gero, and Babidi, watching the battle between Goku and Kid Buu. The MangaIn the manga, it is Appule (and not Orlen, an orange Frieza soldier who resembles him) who discovers the Namek village Vegeta attacked.Videogame appearanceAppule is an enemy in Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza, where his power level is 6,000. Additionally, he gets two color edits as separate enemies: the green Nabana (ナバナ) and the brown Robery (ロベリー).He is a recurring foe with Banan in Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan(in English versions, he is renamed "Slug" or "Neboto"). His power level ranges from 1,500 to 1,700 in this video game, and he also gets two color edits as separate enemies: the green Ramon (ラモン; renamed "Vug" or "Muno" in English versions) and the orange Orlen (オーレン; renamed "Bugy" or "Shuku" in English versions). Appule is also an enemy in Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden, where his power level is 1,520 and he has 2900HP. He is a boss in Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen, and in Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu, he is a regular enemy and appears on Planet Frieza 79 and Namek, along with Banan and Sūi. Appule made his first playable appearance in the Japanese and European Wii versions of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2. He was later established a permanent character in all regional ports of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. If Appule confronts Frieza, they have a dialogue where Frieza blames Appule for not having his wish of immortality. If Appule confronts Nail, Nail assumes Appule is the one who attacked the Namekian villages and Appule responds "All Namekians must die!" If Appule confronts Vegeta (Scouter), Vegeta calls him a low-class warrior and Appule responds "I will drag you before Lord Frieza." Appule's victory remark is "Don't make me go any further, little Vegeta." TriviaAppule is seen with a skin color of a light purple/light blue at some stages in the show and a pure purple color at other stages during the series.In the Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku TV special, an Appule-like fighter was the first one of Dodoria's Elite to be killed by Bardock.Several other members of Appule's unnamed species make appearances during the Garlic Jr. Saga, while Vegeta searches for Goku in outer space, all of which are easily wiped out by Vegeta. Members of Appule's race also appear in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn.Appule's biography in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 incorrectly states it was he who injured Vegeta, when it was the transformed Zarbon instead. Category:Villains